


Dancing With His Heart

by StarTokki



Series: 153 Ways To Say I Love You [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, dance practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTokki/pseuds/StarTokki
Summary: No matter how many times he’s seen him practice, Dongyoung can’t help the way his eyes follow every line of Sicheng’s lithe body as he hits each move effortlessly.





	Dancing With His Heart

His dark bangs stick uncomfortably to his forehead from the sweat of practice. Dongyoung breathes out a sigh of annoyance, long fingers carding through the damp strands as he pushes them away from his forehead, before the sound of music distracts him from stewing in the discomfort of how his clothes stick to his body. They’re still on break after hours of nonstop practice but Dongyoung isn’t surprised that some of his members don’t share his sentiment when it comes to _actually taking a break_  when their teacher calls for one.

 

But their passion is admirable, and he also spends his time during breaks singing to himself and practicing, so Dongyoung ends up smiling softly as he looks up to see what’s going on.

 

The song isn’t one that belongs to the units he’s part of but he’s heard it enough times, seen the members practicing enough times, to have it memorized by now - even if the language isn’t one he could proudly say he’s completely fluent in. He recites the opening lyrics in his head, mouthing along as he watches Sicheng quickly run back to the middle of the practice room and get in position.

 

No matter how many times he’s seen them practice, Dongyoung can’t help the way his eyes follow every line of Sicheng’s lithe body as he hits each move effortlessly, practicing as if it’s a real performance - and it _is_ a real performance. It’s a habit they all learned together and share, practicing as if each run-through is the real deal to keep themselves from getting lazy, but the passion that radiates from Sicheng’s form has his breath hitching ever so slightly.

 

He’s beautiful.

 

The intense look in Sicheng eyes as he watches himself in the mirror, hitting every move with precision, has Dongyoung watching shamelessly with open appreciation for the younger; he pulls his bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth as wide, dark eyes catch every memorized movement as Sicheng dances. He notes every subtle frown when Sicheng’s a little late to the beat, every purse of the lips when he tries not to smile after hitting a particularly tricky turn, every huff of breath when he pauses during the other member’s parts; it all has Dongyoung’s chest tightening with unrestrained pride.

 

Sicheng is beautiful when he’s in his element. He’s adorable on every other occasion but when he’s dancing, he’s breathtakingly beautiful. It’s the way he seems to melt into each move, as if his body is made of liquid and he’s moulding himself to fit so easily, enticing anyone and everyone who stops to watch. It’s the way he can execute every move so gracefully it ignites envy in people - and Dongyoung will admit, if asked privately, that he wishes he could have an ounce of Sicheng’s grace. It’s the way that dancing seems to be as easy as breathing for him.

 

(And maybe it is. Maybe dancing _is_  as easy as breathing for Sicheng.)

 

“Doyoung,” Sicheng questions with an endearing lilt to his words as he watches Dongyoung through the mirror after the song ends and the other members cease in their applause, a confused but thoughtful pout on his features at the sight of Dongyoung’s unknowingly solemn expression, and it’s enough to startle Dongyoung out of his thoughts.

 

Donyoung purposely ignores the snickers he hears coming from all sides of the room, though he does send some of them a quick glare, warning them of a day of suffering if they don’t stop soon; he knows for a fact that he wasn’t the _only one_  watching so blatantly.

 

He pushes himself off the floor slowly, sliding up the wall without a care that he might be wiping his sweat off against it, until he’s standing on his own two feet again. His joints ache after hours of practice but he still pushes forward to walk over to the younger male, an easy smile on his features as his hand reaches out to ruffle Sicheng’s own damp hair. He laughs wholeheartedly at the indigiant squawk he receives, letting Sicheng bat away his hand with a half-hearted, playful glare.

 

“Yeah,” he asks in return, the corner of his lip turning up in a teasing manner, an eyebrow raising as if to challenge the younger to say what’s on his mind.

 

But Sicheng doesn’t raise to his bait. He narrows his eyes, before turning around to face the mirror again so that his back is to Dongyoung once more, but Dongyoung can tell by the way his skin darkens at his nape, and how his ears turn red, that he feels flustered at being teased. “Nothing.”

 

Cooing quietly, Dongyoung steps forward again and firmly wraps his arms around Sicheng’s middle from behind, hooking his chin over the younger male’s shoulder. He watches them both through the mirror, noting the small but pleased smile on his own face and the way Sicheng is avoiding looking at them both by staring at the floor. He doesn’t mean to put Sicheng on the spot like this but it’s hard to feel bad when he can see the small smile on Sicheng’s own face from the peripheral of his vision, and he knows by the way Sicheng allows the skinship that the younger male doesn’t mind too much.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Dongyoung says quietly, just loud enough for the two of them to hear, after letting them stand together like that for the duration of the next song that plays. He loosens his grip when Sicheng squirms subtly before letting his arms fall away completely and taking a step back to give Sicheng the space he wordlessly requests.

 

His heart warms when he sees the redness of Sicheng’s ears, at the way his dips his head just slightly at the praise, before playfully shoving him away and walking off to finally take a well deserved break.

 

However, the younger male stops and turns around after a few steps to face him again. Sicheng catches Dongyoung’s affectionate gaze, holding it with the same intensity he has when he’s dancing for a moment, which leaves Dongyoung feeling breathless.

 

Dongyoung exhales sharply, jerking forward slightly before forcing himself to rock back on his feet. He can feel his own ears burning at what he almost did; he tries to push away the sudden urge to kiss Sicheng, to make the younger male feel just as breathless as he made him feel.

 

He almost curses the smirk Sicheng sends him after he notices, before he’s walking off again to join the other members.

 

Truly, Sicheng is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Tokki.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/StarTokkiAo3)


End file.
